


The Crash.

by cuddlepuss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bus Crash, Gen, Landslide, Minor Character Death, Multi, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a 'short-cut' on the tour bus turns out to not be such a good idea for the band. With all of the members of the group injured to some extent, what happens at the Hospital, and what truths with be unearthed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crash.

Narration

It was the last leg of the tour, three more gigs and we were done. As we drove along the steep, rugged road, the sun was blazing down, and the dusty breeze   
blew through the open windows of the hot, stuffy tour bus. Everyone was doing their usual things, talking, laughing, reading, smoking, sleeping or just relaxing   
with coffee. Sometimes they played cd's, sometimes practised music, or watched TV. As the one o'clock news theme came on, the world went crazy as all hell broke loose.  
The mountain road we were on was cut into the rock face, sheer drop off on one side, vertical cliff on the other. The wind, at the mountain base, just a gentle   
spring breeze, as we climbed up the mountain, became quite a stiff wind, and it blew through the open windows with ever more power, then a thunderous noise came from  
somewhere above.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim 1 p.o.v.

I remember brakes screaming, glass shattering, metal tearing, pieces seeming to be suspended in mid-air, the bus turning cartwheels, over and over, again, again,  
spinning and twisting down the hill, like a boulder down a hillside.   
And pain, searing, consuming , a scarlet and black haze I couldn't escape. Everything hurt so intensely, arms,legs, head and back. My chest, my waist, my ass,  
my balls. I'd had a fresh coffee on the table in front me, and now it was seeping through my jeans, blistering my bollocks. The window I'd sat beside moments ago,  
now in a myriad tiny pieces, pocking my skin with razor sharp shards, the table, now torn from it's mountings, had wrapped itself, lovingly, around my legs, as we   
hurtled from impact to impact, like toys caught up in a giant washing machine.  
There were moans of pain, cursing, the sounds of attempted movement, that rapidly ceased as mini avalanches of debris fell from above. Opening my eyes, and I see   
chaos! Nothing and no-one is where they were.The floor is the ceiling... so where are the stairs? And whose that that I'm seeing with blood in their hair? Concentrate,   
think, what the hell just happened? The bus crashed, but why? And where were we going?What bus is this? and who's that, that's shouting at me? I don't like this,   
want to go home, but where the hell's that? And what's that acrid smell drifting up near me? Wait a minute, I know that smell! It's gasoline! Oh help, get me outta   
here, I don't wanna burn!  
The woman before me, I've seen her I'm sure. Who is she? Set me free, I'm hurt can't she see? Who's missing, not with us? Who is 'us'? I'm so confused now, and   
tiring but something I need first before I can sleep. What is it? who is it? Won't you help me, please? So lonely, so hopeless, such stark lack of care! Can't think what  
I'm missing, oh who can it be?  
You're who now, my brother? Ridiculous, don't have one! You're lying, pretending, I don't know your game. My name is? good question, I'll answer tomorrow. I'm tired   
now, so sleepy, oh please let me be! The date? Unimportant, now will you please go? I'm sleepy, so sleepy, I just want to rest.  
The what now? A bus crash? The tour bus I was on! Well really, why would I, that's not me at all! A rock band? Me? No, never, no way! I can't sing, I can't dance,   
I don't know the way!

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Victim 2 p.o.v.

The world went to hell, tore itself apart, into a million fragments, glittering, sparkling, as we fell into hell. Shattered glass, twisting metal,   
the screams and the crunches, Spinning, rending, tearing, revolving, we're all broken up. I feel it, I see it, the crash and the pain, I reach out to help,   
but my hand passes through. Wait, passes through? What's happening to me? I'm the sound tech, the electrician, so why can't I touch?  
What's that now? Don't leave me! I'm here, let me help you, I see you're trapped, twisted metal surrounds your legs. You feel a warm presence,   
just there to your right? But that's me! Can't you see me? I'm trying to help!   
Your brother crawls over to you,to see how you are. But what's that? You don't know him? God, you're hurt pretty bad! His leg is broken, but he   
still tries to free you, he pulls and curses, yet he can't get you out. So he talks to you, with you, to keep you alert. The sound tech, stevie, has died in the crash.  
Wait, Stevie, that's me! I'm dead now, that's why I can't touch, the warm presence you're feeling, it must be my.... ghost. I'm dead, and your injured, without   
ever knowing I've loved you, and longed for you for years. Now you'll never know just what you meant to me, you'll never see what I hoped that we could be! My heart   
surely would break, if it still beat. At last, understanding, I drift into you.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Victim 3 p.o.v.

Fuck my leg hurts! What the hell happened here? Where is everyone? Who's that, oh it's Stevie, and obviously dead. Where's my brother? And my band mates?  
And the driver and co? I hear sirens, Hallelujah, we're gonna be saved! There's my brother! Holy shit, man, he's fucked up real bad! Gotta get there, get to him,   
loose him if I can.   
There's a presence, there beside him, I can sense it from here. Bet it's Stevie, she loved him for years! Her dead body, so mangled, I can scarce  
make her out, I must go over, to get to my brother, he's in such a bad way!  
OK, here now, come on ! Open your eyes! It's your brother, your big brother, come on, wake up for me! Mikey, Stevie, the sound tech, she's died in  
this crash.  
Then I hear them, our rescuers,they've found someone else! "This one's dead Fred, move ahead, there were eight on this thing. Let's find the rest, and get   
the hell outta here, before this thing falls down the cliff!"  
What, it's not over? They are kidding right! And who's dead? Which one? Can we ever recover from this?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Victim 4 p.o.v.

I moan in deep agony, my back hurts so much! I have flashes, unreality, a kaleidoscope of images. The bus somersaulting, things flying around, pain,   
swimming blackness, nausea, and the thousand banshee's chorus, as metal and glass rip apart with each consecutive jarring impact.   
Heat, and smoke, something close is burning, I supposed I should move, but just can't seem to be bothered for some reason. My head's getting hot! No,   
quit it, stop smothering me! I don't wanna die! Keep still now? Whaddya mean, you're smothering me! What? My afro's on fire? What you talkin about? I'm in pain,  
man! I'm squashed up like an empty beer can. Jaws of life? Cut me free? What are you on about? The tour bus crashed? Did it really? Two already dead you say,  
Well, who are they? You don't know then fuck off and find out, stop bothering ME!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Victim 5 p.o.v.

As I float up through a dark sea of pain, odd images flash into my mind, surreal scenes of carnage and misery flow like pictures from a child's flicker book.  
Sounds are gone now, deep, dull silence fills my mind, thundering in my head. Disjointed thoughts whirl in my mind as the numbness takes hold, and I'm trapped in a   
vortex of fear. I scream in my mind, I'm here, someone help me, come and save me, yet no-one appears at my side.In this my most desperate time, when I'm vulnerable   
and so scared. At this time in my life, when I need them the most, my friends have all abandon me.   
In this terrible place, as I feel so alone, and I'm trapped, despairing, in my mind, I feel hands upon me, trying to rouse me, as I slip far away, out of   
reach.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gerard's p.o.v.

As I'm loaded onto the ambulance, I look round to see for the first time the wreck. Holy fuck, man! We were on there? And some lived to tell the tale? I can barely   
believe that anyone survived, but as I look around and see the stretchers, the body bags, police, fire crews, ambulances,and rising air-ambulances,  
I still don't know who lived or who died.

OK, I'm Gerard,and I've got broken bones, and maybe concussion, their not sure. I was found next to Mikey, who's in an air ambulance, already under way   
to the hospital. I know Stevie, our sound tech, didn't survive, and at least one other person has died.  
So, where's Ray? And Frank? And Bob? And Driver Dave, And Roadie Rodge? Which hasn't survived that hellacious crash? As I sit, benumbed, and dazed, and   
in shock, I don't hear the medic talking to me, don't heed the hands working on me, or the needle that stings my skin. As I drift off to drugged sleep, the  
world disappears into the void.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey's p.o.v.

As I drift all alone, in my black sea of infinite agony, I feel a presence, here, beside me, yet I know I'm alone. A calming presence, at both   
warming and soothing, reaching out to comfort me. She, I sense her, she knows me, has done for years, yet she's sad, but determined to aid.   
I hear a voice now, call to Mikey, it's rough with emotion and pain, but, who's this Mikey? Do I know him? I know that voice, it means something to me.  
I don't remember, yet I ought to, now my hand is taken in others, squeezing gently, reassuring, I want to go to him, but don't want to leave. The voice is   
quieter now, drifting away, and I feel the touch no longer on my hands.  
In the calm of my pain sea, She has returned, She is stronger this time, I can hear her more clearly, she is with me and I feel more at peace. I know that   
I know her, I can't remember her! And yet she knows me so well! She is here now, beside me, within me, and I feel what she feels for me now. I can feel her   
devotion, a life time of loving, but there's something wrong here as well. For with all this love is a hopeless longing, a love unrequited, a sense of the deepest   
despair. This saviour who comes when I need her most badly, was never acknowledged before. I feel so confused now, my whole head is spinning, and yet, I need to   
know more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank's p.o.v.

The whole world is silent, my mind is a mess, a raging mass of conflicting impressions. I open my eyes to the world all around me, and find that   
it's all white, crowded with people in a myriad of coloured uniforms. Strange, their mouths move, but I hear no voices. I try to move my arms and legs,  
and find that I can't. My neck moves a little, it'a wrapped up in something, and I'm laid out, flat on my back. I can't see much, my position's wrong for that,  
but I sense a commotion off to my left. What's going on? Where am I now? The last I remember is the tour bus, sitting watching the news. What happened? where   
are the guys? What happened on the bus? If this is a hospital, as it appears, what happened to send me here? Why can't I hear the voices of the nurses? Or  
Move my limbs at all? Someone please help me, I'm scared and confused, and I want to find out what's goin on!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray's p.o.v.

My head hurts. And my body, and for some reason I can't move a damn! I lay here and try, my mind refusing to take in what the Doctor's have said. A fractured   
pelvis, and more to my spine? Who's he think he's kidding? I'm gonna walk again, you just watch me, wait and see,pal, I'll do it for sure.  
Wait a minute, my hair's gone? Whaddya mean? No-one touches the 'fro! It had to come off? Now what shit is that? It caught fire in the crash?   
Someone's cigarette landed in it? I'm bald now? No hair at all? Oh god, what a thing to happen! First I've got no hair, Then I can't walk! What, I should think   
of the others!

OK, so how's everyone else? Mikey? And Gerard? And Frank? And Bob? And the Driver? And the Sound tech ? And Roadie Rodge? Stevie, the sound tech - dead? How?   
A guitar through the gut. Oh man, she'd been with us for years! And the driver - dead too? Well how'd he go? Yeauch, thrown from, then rolled on by the bus?   
So how's Mikey? IN A COMA! INTERNAL INJURIES!Holy shit! And Gerard? Broken leg, cracked ribs, and some concussion. OK, Frank? DEAF? In a neck brace? Fears for his   
spine. Bob? He's OK, just some minor injuries, well thank god for that! And Rodge? Thrown clear, but face - planted into the cliff? Dead too? Oh man, this is serious  
shit. Where are the others? In other wards? Well why can't you put us together? Oh your going to when Frank, and I stabilise, so we can talk to Mikey, try to get him   
out of his coma, without endangering our own health. So where's Gerard? Oh, already with his brother. Good, I think.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Narration

 

As we, each in our own separate torments, dwell on what happened, as best we can, We each come to look at life, and death, from view points and perspectives  
we never have before. Alien and strange to us, yet feeling so right.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard p.o.v.

To me, confinement in bed is only for one thing, and definitely no fun on your own! And I'm worried, and frustrated, and uncomfortable. Short tempered,  
snappish, and my language is vile. How's my brother? And Frank and Ray? I want to know NOW not later on bitch! They're my family! And I love them! Screw you, bitch,  
I wanna SEE them, and find out for myself.  
What's that now? You're moving me? To a room with my brother! Halle-fuckin-llujah! It's about time too. "Come on Mikey,come back to me! I need you Mikey, don't   
leave bro! Gerard needs you, come back to me!"  
Frustration is boiling inside me, I'm so fucking helpless! I can't get up, can't go to see anyone, can't even get across the room, and I'm sniping at the nurses,  
they don't understand, can't understand, and are so patronising! "Al-right Mr Way, Yes, I understand! You rest and I'll find out. No, you can't go to see him! You need   
to rest your injuries, in order to heal." Yeah? Fuck that, I NEED to see my family, check they're OK. I NEED TO BE SURE!   
As time goes by, I feel guilty, why did I get off so lightly? Three have died man! My brother and friends are seriously injured! But I've only a few broken bones,  
and a bang on the head! It don't feel right, it doesn't feel good, why are they hurt so badly? I got lucky? I'm so lucky, my family's at risk of disability, or   
death! It should be me! It shouldn't be Mikey, or Ray, or poor Frank. What did they ever do, so bad, that they suffer like this? Poor Stevie, And Dave the driver,   
both loyal for years. And poor Stevie, so in love with Mikey for so long, never now to know if he'd ever feel the same. There's Frank, facing deafness,and spinal   
injuries, Ray, fractured pelvis, may never walk again. And Mikey, god, Mikey! Wake up now, come back to me! There may be brain damage, for all they know, they can't   
find out until he wakes. And here I lay, stewing in temper, all my worries sat about me. I can't escape them, I can't check on them, I'm tied to the bed!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey p.o.v.

 

That voice is there again, angry and sad, frustrated and worried, and I want to comfort him, but I'm afraid I'll lose MY comfort, and the scares the shit  
outta me! She's here with me still, she's with me so much! And I know she's trying to tell me something important, but I really don't want to hear. She calms my fears,  
and soothes the pain away, and I'm lonely when she's not around.   
She's talking to me now, A BROTHER! I've got one? It's his voice I'm hearing, he worries for me, and wants me to go back! But... I've got her here! I'm safe, and   
secure, so why is he so concerned? I've got to go back, it's not my time yet? My life has time to run still?  
And now she's left me, and I drift up there, toward the voice, and light and bustle, away from the calm, It's cold and lonely now, without her. I float lazily up   
to the warmth and the voice.  
"Mikey, wake up now! come back to me! I need you my brother, Gerard needs Mikey now!"  
As my eyes flicker open, I'm blinded by the light! It's harsh, and it's glaring, and much, much too bright! My arms, they feel leaden, my legs, they do to! I'm hollow   
and empty, but back in myself.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray p.o.v.

As the physio's start to work on me, to help move my body, the pain is unending, it's so hard to believe! A catheter fitted, I can't piss alone, dear god, the  
indignity! I can't help but moan. And my hair's gone! My bushy, frizzy 'fro! It caught fire in the bus crash, when it caught someone's fag. It's growing back now,  
like whiskers, or corn stubble in an autumn field, faintly prickly, tightly curling, it feels strange to me.   
I'm working hard now, sweating bullets, but I'M GOING TO DO IT!, no way will I live life from the seat of a chair! I'm a rocker, a guitarist, I bounce around the  
stage! I'm not a wheelchair bound strummer, fixed alone in one spot.  
I hear Gerard and Mikey, talk together now, but, poor Mikey, he seems all wrong in his head! A woman was there with him, inside his comatose mind! Oh come on now,   
who would that be, even if they could get into your head. Wait, Gerard is saying Stevie, of course! She died on impact. And she loved Mikey for years. Gerard's saying  
he sensed a presense, there with Mikey at the crash scene, and it disappeared when the emergency services arrived.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank p.o.v.

I feel pain in my ears now, a pain like I've never felt, and my neck is so agonised, I can scarce think at all. I see nurses, and doctors, their mouths are  
moving, but I hear no voices! I know that Mikey has come round now, and Ray's started physio, my eyes are working, so they write notes, and I've a note pad for   
questions and information, I'm not out of the loop. My ears feel wet now, whats happening? I hurt so much more! It's intolerable! Unbearable! I can take it no more.  
The nurse is shouting, I see anxiety, she's worried about something! What's happening, doctors are running, over to ME!  
I'm so scared now, so very worried, oh whats going on? I feel a pricking, in my arm now, I'm getting so sleepy!, and off I go to sleep.

 

I waking up now, but whats the matter? My heads wrapped in bandages! Whats gone wrong now, my head is spinning, the drumming is too loud! Wait a minute, drumming?  
I can HEAR again, but too loudly, my head is splitting, my eyes water, I don't want to hear!  
A sleep, drug induced, and when I wake up, the world feels so much quieter, and I'm peaceful, I feel relaxed now, and my neck doesn't hurt. My bed is being moved,  
into a side ward, and THERE ARE THE BAND!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Narration

Now we're together, we talk about things, the crash, and the recovery, each tells our story, however unlikely, and we all debate. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mikey p.o.v.

The presense was Stevie? She was in love with me? How'd I miss the signs? And now she's dead, and gone forever, but even dying,she thought of me? And all she wanted,  
with her last breath, was to comfort me. I feel I failed her, my poor Stevie, for I felt the same way too, and now I'll never be able to tell her, I feel so alone.  
Why didn't I see it? Why was I so selfish? She always did so much for me! She's gone now, I'm all alone now, even with Gerard here.  
What would it have been like to kiss her, to caress that milky white skin? Would we have been happy together? Could she have been 'the one' for me? I know I will never   
forget her, for how can you forget your heart? When a life's torn apart, you don't know where to start to rebuild a life once more. Will ever there be an end to this   
torment? This longing to see her again? In tortured mind, I'm sedated, yet what is the point of that now? She's gone, left for good, and I know that I should be  
grateful that she is at peace, but I miss her goddamnit, and want her to be by my side.  
I can't fight these drugs any longer, and I'm slipping away into sleeeeee...........

There's a presense, IT'S HER, IT'S STEVIE!, I can feel her, she's here, she's here in my mind. And she whispers to me that it's here she will be, if I want her to stay  
then she will. I can't stop this glorious feeling, this joy that is filling my mind. Jubilation, exaltation, and overwhelming peace, she didn't abandon me! Now whenever  
I'm scared or afraid, when I worried, uneasy of mind, I know she'll be there, because she still cares, and loves me with all of her might.  
And now it's my chance to tell her, that I love her too, and have for ages. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ray p.o.v.

Man, it's fucking hard work, this spinal 'correction', and it feels like a sheet of pure fire. But I'm 'coming along, quite nicely', what the fuck? That was   
prissily said! Oh man, everything hurts at the moment! Even just taking a SHIT, cause the nerves all go down through my back. And even the simplest of actions,  
needs co-ordinated planning right now.  
I can feel more, below my waist now, and they tell me that thats a good sign, I can wiggle my toes, and point up my foot, but not much more than that, but it   
gives inspiration for more.  
Mikey's a happier man now, for a while he was a basket case, but this voice in his head has him all at peace, I wish we could find Gerard one! And Frank!, good  
old Frankie, who'd a thought he just needed to bleed! Seems his ear canal blocked up with blood, putting pressure onto his neck, when it finally burst and flooded  
the bed, all the pressure went, and he could hear! Poor old Gerard though's a different story, and I wish that I knew what to do! Survivors guilt has got him by  
the bollocks, and it just ain't letting go. But it's not his fault that it's happened, thats just nuts thinking it's so! But he won't be persuaded, though I   
wish to hell he would!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Frank p.o.v.

Gerard's looking ever the worse, it's guilt thats eating him live! It's so stupid, I know, but he feels so guilty that he's slowly going out of his mind!  
I need to find a way of calming him down, but, unlike Stevie, I'm not dead. If I were, just like her, I could climb in his head. Thats where Mikey says Stevie  
is, inside his head, and calm and comforted, a love so divine, a comfort so pure, would surely sort poor Gerard out! I wish I could do it, I really, truely do,  
if my life's time was ended, back there on the road, An eternity with Gerard is just what I'd choose. For I've known that I've loved him since back in grade shool,  
when we were fooling around with a carefree gaiety. We kissed, just messing round, and I knew in my heart, that this was the 'big one', all others apart.  
No, I've never told him, I couldn't, no way! Because that would embarass him, and I wouldn't do that! And so, all these long years I've lived just to be,  
near him, a friend, not quite family, in solitary oblivion, I linger, in fear. If he should discover the truth of my life, he'd bannish me forever, a thought I   
can't stand, and so, it's a secret, I'll take to my grave.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard p.o.v.

I don't know whats with Frank now, he's been upset for a good while, I'm sure somethings bugging him, but he won't let on, I bet that he blames me for that bus  
crash, doesn't matter, I know it, I sent us down that road, it was my short-cut to the next gig, instead it ended three lives! The guilt I'm feeling is eating me whole,  
Stevie, and Dave, And Rodge are all dead, and I may as well have strangled them, because it's by my doing. And my friends and brother are suffering still.

Frank is watching me, looking strangely, like he just wants to die! Not another, please no Frank, I can take no more. I'll be good now, I promise I will,  
just don't leave me, don't desert me, I need you still! Stay with me, be with me, don't leave me alone.  
Oh god, I just realised, it just hit me right then, I love Frank. God, Adore him, and I can't tell him now, he'll think it's guilt talking, but I adore him, just adore him,  
and I can let him know.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stevie p.o.v.

I stay with Mikey, I live in his heart, but I hear the others, Ray, Frank, and Gerard, especially Gerard, and hear what they think. It's so upsetting, to hear   
them mentally crying, and blaming themselves. Oh this is torture, Frank and Gerard, they need each other so! But what to do! I'll talk to Mikey, he'll help me sort it,  
we can't leave them like this! The same could happen, with Frank and Gerard as Mikey and me! and that would be tragic, when it can be fixed easily.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey p.o.v.

I'm wide awake, talking to Ray, when when suddenly I hear Stevie! She only speaks to me in my sleep, normally! Whats up Stevie? Look at Gerard and Frank?  
Why, whats up? Oh hell, you're right, love, I'll go and help them, we'll get this cleared up! Thanks for the tip off, I love you darlin' and I'll talk to you later.  
"Gerard, Gerard, whats biting your butt? No I'm not gonna go away, talk to Uncle Mikey! It's Frank, isn't it? You love him, have just discovered it, and don't   
know what to do!"

"Frank, Frank, what bug's up your arse? It's Gerard, Isn't it? No, I won't fuck off and leave you alone. A few days ago we were fighting for our lives after  
that damned avalanche caused the bus crash, now you're fading away! You love Gerard, and have done for years, now take a look at him, right now, how does he look to   
you? He's in love with you! He just realised it, looking over at you, but he feels guilty for the accident, and feels he's no right to talk of it now!   
Can't you just go to him? Help him out with this? I promise, he does love you! Stevie, Stevie heard both your thoughts, and told me. She's afraid the same will   
happen to you as happened to us.  
Ok, I'll come with you! Just come with me now. We'll go to Gerard, and ask him straight, if I'm right or wrong!" 

 

(we walk to Gerard). 

 

"Gerard, Gerard, come on, stop ignoring me! Frank's with me, we've got a question, one HONEST answer, and I'll leave you alone! Stevie heard you thinking,  
Gerard, and she said it worried her. You'd discovered you love Frank here, but wouldn't say so, because you blame youreslf for the crash. SO IS SHE RIGHT?"

"Frank, Stevie said she heard your thoughts to! You'd loved Gerard for years, always silent and secret about it, so as to not harm the band, because at least  
you could be close to Gerard in that. IS SHE RIGHT ABOUT YOU TOO?"  
"Two straight answers, honestly given, and I'll leave you alone!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narration

In that difficult silence, a flush crept up over two pale, male faces, and exchanging glances, they nodded in unison. Looking at each other with dawning  
wonder, a joy so profound it was almost painful to see, Frank sidled closer to Gerard's bed, and Gerard caught his hand.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ray p.o.v.

 

Wondering what the hell had gotten into Mikey, I watch in bemused silence as he went, first to Gerard, then Frank, speaking rapidly to both, then, confusion,  
Why's he leading Frank over to Gerard? What's happening? Why they blushing? I didn't know Gerard could! What's going on now, he's leaving them together, but whats  
with the soppy looks they're giving to each other? Here's Mikey, he'll explain now. What? In love with each other? Why not do something before now then? What,  
Gerard didn't know? Frank wanted to be near him so kept silent so the band would work? Shit man! That's devotion, he's gotta have been hurt. Stevie heard them   
thinking, and told you? She was afraid they would get separated like you and she? That's why she interferred! Tell her to stay outta my mind, ok!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Narration

As the days passed, Ray grew stronger, and started to stand alone, Frank and Gerard got closer, and were often seen sat talking long hours by themselves. Mikey's   
closeness with Stevie, got deeper too, forming a bond that was stronger than death itself! And, with hospital permission, Bob arrived with practice instruments for   
the gang. 

 

Three months after the crash, Ray took his first unaided steps, and the group started to write some new material for a new disc, to be released when they  
finally, six months late, finished the last three gigs of the tour.

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
